Batgirl Begins
by Mystery Penman
Summary: Riki Shaw was rescued by Robin before her father killed her, and nw she's Batgirl, I know, it sucks. But now I'm writing 'Justice' and she needs to be in it. Thanks!


**So, I have only just finished **_**Robin Rising**_**, so I won't answer any questions that you may or may not have put in a review.**

Chapter One

Robin frowned as he looked into the window of one of Gotham's nicer apartments.

Inside, a girl around six was curled up in the corner, her lip split, and her right eye bruised purple.

"_Robin, how's your end?"_ Batman asked through the Radio.

Robin scowled as a large portly man walked in with some kind of knife.

"I think some guy is about to murder his daughter," he said, "I'm going in."

"_You sure?" _ Batman questioned.

The man raised the knife.

"Positive."

Robin smashed through the window and disarmed the man. "Get out of her, kid!" He yelled at the girl.

She stared at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"I can't move!" She sobbed.

Robin stared, and then turned wrapped his calves around the man's neck to block his airways.

"What! What do you mean you can't move?"

The girl began to cry. "Daddy stabbed me!"

Robin felt the adrenaline in his blood sky rocket and he twisted harshly, dislocating both the man's shoulders and elbows.

"Come' on"! He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her out the window.

He used his grappling gun to get them to the top of the nearest building, which was Wayne Enterprises.

"There are some medical supplies in Bruce Wayne's office," Robin said, picking her up and carrying her to his Father's office.

He rummaged in Bruce's desk drawers until he found what he needed, rubbing alcohol, bandages, and pain meds.

"Thank…thanks," she whispered as he cleaned the wound on her side.

He smiled at her, "no problem, I am the Boy Wonder, after all."

She blushed, and he realised she had a crush on him. "Hey, the man who owns this office owes Batman and me a favour. Maybe he could adopt you? That man, your father, deserves to go to jail." He told her, placing a bandage over the wound. It was tiny, but could get infected if not covered.

"Bruce Wayne?" She said incredulously, "why would he want someone like me for a daughter?"

Robin smiled, "I dunno, but he's a good man, or, Batman and I might turn you into a Batgirl?"

She laughed, "Sure I'm a gymnast, but Batgirl? No way."

He smiled and found a blanket. "Stay here for the night; I'll see Mr Wayne before he comes in tomorrow, okay?"

She nodded, and closed her eyes, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter Two

Bruce frowned as he listened to his son's request.

"Do you suggest I adopt her, and then put her into danger?" He said.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "It would be easier than her thinking we hate her. I've been in that position, Bruce."

Bruce knew Danny meant business when he addressed the billionaire by his first name, not Dad.

"What's her name?" He asked.

Danny flinched, "I kind of forgot to ask her that…sorry."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Bub, does this have anything to do with the accident four years ago?" he asked gently.

He watched Danny's hand curl into a ball where the bullet had pierced his abdomen, where it just missed his spine by millimetres.

"No," He said unconvincingly, "she just deserves to have a better life like me."

Bruce sighed. "I'll ask her in the morning when I go to work. Why don't you go to bed?"

Danny nodded and went upstairs. "Night, Dad." He called.

"Night, Danny."

* * *

Bruce walked into his office and saw the girl Danny had rescued last night looking at the pictures on the walls.

"You're the girl Robin told me about?" He said.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Riki Shaw," she said, holding out her hand. Bruce took it and she gave his hand a good squeeze. "Bruce Wayne," he replied, smiling, "but you already knew that."

"Really? I thought you were a circus clown." She retorted.

Bruce chuckled, he already liked the girl.

"I'm sorry about your father. Commissioner Gordon has already arrested him."

Riki's expressive green eyes darkened, "he wasn't much of a father anyway," she muttered.

Bruce put his Briefcase on his desk and sat in his chair.

"If I adopt you, you'll have to attend Charity Balls, Art Exhibitions, Galas, and have to be shipped all over the country, sometimes all around the world," he told her, "you might be a target for terrorists, they'll threaten you to get to me. I could be killed, especially with Wayne Industries developing a new kind of non-destructive defence system for the Military."

Riki nodded, "but what about when you and Danny go out at night as Batman and Robin?" She asked.

Bruce's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline and his jaw nearly hit China.

"How did you…?" He managed.

Riki raised an eyebrow. "I found a secret room behind that book case," she pointed to the one beside his desk, "behind it is a Batsuit and a Robin suit. As well as a bunch of weapons," she said simply, "all I want to know is," she grinned, "can I help?"

Chapter Three

Danny dropped his backpack in the living room and loosened his tie.

"Master Bruce requests your presence in the Cave, Sir," Alfred said softly.

Danny nodded and messed up his hair as he walked to the Study. He pulled on the third encyclopaedia, and the Batcave entrance was revealed.

"What do you want to talk to me about Da- Jesus Christ!" he dodged a Batarang that nearly hit him in the eye and turned to see the girl from last night throwing Batarangs as a target, Bruce behind her.

"You told her?" Danny said incredulously, his eyes wide.

Bruce shook his head. "She found the suits in my Office. Figured it out on her own after that."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "So, she's going to be Batgirl?" He asked.

The girl nodded.

"Riki Shaw," she said, "and you're Danny Wilde, AKA Robin the Boy Wonder."

Danny laughed and nodded, taking a few Batarangs and throwing them at once.

They hit the bullseye and she stared at him.

"Just like throwing a ball," he said, "all in the wrist.

* * *

Danny leaned against the Batcomputer as he and Batman waited for Riki to come out.

Her Batgirl costume consisted of a dark purple tunic with black shoulder pads and elbows, the bat logo on the centre of her chest in a yellow oval, a yellow utility belt, black tights, black mid forearm length gloves with clawed fingertips, a black cowl and cape with lilac lining, and knee high black boots with purple calves and toes.

Her blonde hair stuck out from a hole in the back of the cowl, and the white tinted eye slits were large, giving her a cutesy appearance.

"Hurry up, Riki!" Danny called to his adoptive sister, "or we'll leave you behind!"

Riki walked out and glared at her big brother. "You're mean," she said.

Danny laughed and placed his mask on his face. "Yes I am."

Batman smiled at his two partners, they were both kids, both were of genius intelligence, and both were either stupidly heroic, or heroically stupid.

"Alright," he said before they started arguing, they bickered about the smallest things, and could do it for hours. "Tonight we introduce Batgirl to Gordon, and then we're going to investigate an accident at the Biology research labs at Wayne Enterprises."

The Boy Wonder and Gal Glory nodded, determination clear on their young faces.

Batman smirked, and headed to the Batmobile.

Chapter Four

Batgirl laughed with glee as she soared through the air, Robin summersaulting beside her.

"Nothing like it, is there?" Robin asked, landing in a run on the next roof.

Batgirl beamed and cartwheeled before doing a hand spring onto the next roof.

"Nothing! I feel so alive!" She cried.

Robin leapt onto the roof after that one and bounced off an air vent before steam exploded from the aluminium shaft.

"Wait until you start using the grappling guns!"

Batman stopped as he landed on the Police HQ roof, turning on the Batlight, knowing Gordon would be her in a few minutes.

Batgirl and Robin stood at his side, Robin was standing with his arms folded, and Batgirl had one hand on her hip, the other dangling at her side.

As expected, Gordon walked onto the roof, coffee in hand; he smiled when he saw the Dynamic Duo, but did a double take when he saw Batgirl.

"So, what's this one's name? Bat kid?"

Batgirl glared, "its Batgirl, Commissioner," she growled.

Gordon nodded apologetically. "Sorry, Batgirl. So you're Batman's newest Partner?"

Batgirl nodded, "I'll be helping him and Robin with Gotham from now on," she said, "I hope I will be able to do so for a long time."

Gordon nodded. Like when he first met Robin, he could tell she wanted to do this, and he knew she already was enjoying herself.

"Alright," he said, "you had better take care of her, Batman, we don't want another accident."

Robin flinched, and Gordon shut off the Batlight.

"Have fun," he told them, but they were already gone.

* * *

The Biology Labs had been a victim of an over eccentric protester by the name of Pamela Isly. Isly had broken in and began destroying untested projects.

Then she had almost been buried alive in a new fertilizer, Doctors said she was in a coma, and may not wake up.

Batgirl and Robin were hacking the databases for any information on the fertilizer while Batman gathered samples for testing.

"Hey, Batman!" Robin called, the blood drained from his face.

"Robin, what is it?" Batman growled, walking over to his partners.

"I don't think that stuff is Fertilizer."

"Then what is it."

Robin showed him the files he found. In the file was a video, which showed that any plant that comes in contact with the Fertilizer turned into a monster with no limit to how big it could grow.

"Oh No!" Batgirl exclaimed, "Isly!"

The Caped Crusaders ran outside and into the Batmobile.

Batman drove like a maniac to the hospital where Isly was being treated.

But it was too late.

Bodies of doctors and nurses skewered on thorny vines dangled out the windows, roots ripped up the car park tarmac, and hundreds of leafy purple branches had burst through the roof.

Atop the giant plant that had filled the hospital was Isly.

Her skin was tinted green; her eyes were electric green and her hair was bright red.

She wore what looked like an evening gown made of flower petals, and vine-like heels.

"Stop this, Isly," Batman said.

Isly shrieked with insane laughter.

"I don't think so, Batman!" She screeched, "and the name isn't Isly. It's Poison! Poison Ivy!"

She blasted Batman and Robin with a glittery dust. They coughed violently, and then became still, their eye slits glowing green.

"And you, Batgirl!" Ivy said, pointing an index finger at the Gal Glory, "Join me! Join Mother Nature and live in a pollution free land!"

Batgirl growled and took out two exploding Batarangs.

"Don't think so, Ivy!"

She threw the Batarangs at Ivy, and they exploded, burning several of the tree's branches.

Ivy screamed in pain. "Minions, get her!"

Batman and Robin turned to her, and she swallowed. "Guys, wake up" she said, "come' on, you're stronger than this!"

Robin launched himself at her, and she blocked his blows, kicking him in the side.

Batman sneered and grabbed her wrists.

She kicked wildly, trying to break free.

But Batman was too strong.

"Batman! Wake up!" She cried, twisting harshly to the left. He didn't let go, until she jammed her heel into his shoulder.

He dropped her and she shuffled back, taking out more exploding Batarangs.

She threw them, and more branches burned.

Ivy screamed again, and Robin's eye slits became white again.

Batman's flickered, but didn't become white.

"What's wrong with Batman?" Robin asked groggily, clutching his head.

"He's under Ivy's control. We have to destroy that tree." Batgirl told him, "or he'll never snap out of it."

Robin nodded. He pulled out about eight exploding Batarangs. "Get the Police, tell them to bring flame throwers." He said.

Batgirl quickly contacted Gordon and told him the situation. "Alright, Batgirl," he said, "be careful until we get there."

"Roger that." She said, cutting her radio and grabbing her last five exploding Batarangs.

Most of the branches were already gone thanks to Robin, who was throwing them like an Angel of Death.

She ran over and climbed the hospital.

She placed them along the base of the tree and jumped off, just as they went off.

Ivy let out a blood curdling scream as the tree exploded, and she collapsed on the ground, shaking violently.

Batman groaned, and his two partners caught him before his knees gave out.

"Th…thanks, Batgirl," he whispered, "thanks, Robin."

They smiled at him and helped him to the Batmobile.

They laid him down in the back seat and Robin set the autopilot to the Batcave.

"Congratulations, Miss Rachel," Alfred smiled at them on the screen, "you have successfully held your cool against a powerful super villain. There is no doubt in my mind you have joined Master Daniel in the title of Hero."

Batgirl beamed. "Thanks, Alfred." She said, her voice thick with emotion. "But all I want to do now is sleep."

Alfred nodded. "I shall run a bath for both of you, and set out your pyjamas, Miss."

Robin grinned tiredly. "You did really good tonight, Lexie," he told her, "though you'll never be as good as me."

She slapped his arm.

"Shut up, Boy Blunder."

"You first, Gal Gullible."

"Shut up, both of you or I'll make you walk back to the Cave!" Batman growled, glaring at his Partners.

Batgirl and Robin beamed at him, and he smiled back, then, suddenly, they launched themselves at him.

He hugged them back, and chuckled.

They were a family. A crime fighting non-meta family, but a family none the less.

And for that, he was thankful, because the hole in his chest was gone. He wasn't alone in this world anymore.

**I know it was a bit rushed, but if a lot of you ask REALLY nicely, I might write it better. **_**Justice**_** will be good, because I'll be writing it exactly to the Justice League TV show, I'll start writing it now, thank you!**


End file.
